Malé zázraky v mezích zákona
by kratula
Summary: Proč se geniální detektiv nemůže oženit? Protože nesnáší všechny ty romantické nesmysly? Nebo je v za tím víc?


**Malé zázraky v mezích zákona**

Londýn, St. Bart's, únor 2021

Detektiv inspektor Lestrade doufal, že Sherlock bude mít lepší náladu než ráno. Na místě činu byl nesnesitelný i na svoje poměry: všichni byli ididioti, všechno bylo očividné a každý ho rušil v myšlenkách už jen tím, že existoval.

Dohodli se, že se odpoledne sejdou na patologii až bude mít Molly výsledky pitvy. Snad bude Edie schopná přijít taky.

Lestrade nechápal, jak to ta ženská dělá, ale díky Bohu za ní. Dokázala Sherlocka zvládat jako málo kdo.

Občas se sice jeho invektivama škodolibě bavila, ale dokázala mu dát najevo, kdy to přehnal, a nebyla vždycky něžná. Inspektor si vybavil moment, kdy mladého detektiva nakopala pod stolem do holeně, když začal šokované oběti přepadení vysvětlovat, že na sebe lupiče přivolala vlastní tupostí.

Konečně se otevřely dveře a Lestradovi se ulevilo. Sherlock vešel první a přes ruku měl přehozený vínově červený kabát – takže jsou tu oba. Podržel dveře a s malým spožděním se v nich objevila Edwina. Pohybovala se teď trochu neobratně, přes rameno měla objemnou kabelu a v ruce jeden ze svých nepostradatelných klobouků.

Se širokým úsměvem pozdravila a když mezi přítomnými zaznamenala i Andersona s Donovanovou, neodolala malé zlomyslnosti a posadila svůj rudý širák Sherlockovi na hlavu, evidentě s ním měla taky své účty.

Sally i Molly se začaly uculovat a i Lestrade měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Hubený detektiv vypadal jako nějaká přerostlá houba. Tohle byla malá náplast za to příšerné ráno.

Sherlock se ublíženě podíval po své partnerce a odhodil její svršky na nejbližší volný stůl.

„Netvař se tak kysele. Jestli budeš mít pokaždý takový komentáře, přestanu tě sebou na ty vyšetření brát!"

„Ale ta doktorka je naprosto ..."

„Sklapni!" okřikla ho. „Je skvělá a doufám, že si kvůli tobě nebudu muset po patnácti letech hledat novýho gynekologa!"

Donovanová s Molly se už smály docela nahlas, Andersonovi cukalo v koutku a Lestrade se začal dusit a radši se otočil k ostatním zády. Sherlock po téhle sprše vypadal neobvykle schlíple, dnes evidentně neměl nejlepší den.

Začal zase otevírat pusu: „Já jen ..."

Edwina ho smířlivě poplácala po zádech: „Je to v pořádku. Všechno je v pořádku, viděl si výsledky. Tlak se mi srovnal, testy vyšly dobře. Všichni budeme v pořádku!"

„No a co ultrazvuk?" zeptala se nedočkavě Molly.

„Kluci!" usmála se Edwina a pohladila si bříško.

„Oba?"

„Už je to jistý!"

„Ale to je skvělý, co na to Eva a Shirley?"

„Ještě to nevědí. Musím pak jim zavolat. A co vy s Fredem? Neplánujete druhý?"

Molly se trochu začervenala.

„Ach, takže víkend v Miláně se vydařil."

„A vidělas tu úžasnou halenku?" skočila jim do řeči Sally „Molly rozepni si plášť a ukaž se! Umírám závistí."

Sherlock byl z vývoje konverzace evidentně nesvůj a přerušil je: „Co se takhle vrátit k případu. Kvůli tomu jsme tady pokud si vzpomínáte!"

Ano případ: na feťákovi s rozbitou hlavou by nebylo nic mimořádného, kdyby to nebyl už třetí podobný za měsíc.

Molly zvedla prostěradlo a pustila se do výkladu. Oběť, muž kolem pětadvaceti, evidentně narkoman, příčina smrti stejně jako v předchzích případech úder do spodiny lebeční, patrně kovovou tyčí a v dost neobvyklém úhlu. Donovanová si dělala poznámky a Sherlock je doplnil několika postřehy.

Edwina jen poslouchala, pak se sklonila a zkoumala ránu na mladíkově hlavě.

„Jsi v pohodě?" zeptala se Sally „Eee, nedělá ti to blbě?"

„Viděla jsem už horší věci. Co ta zbraň? Pokaždý plynárenská trubka?"

„Jo v ráně byly zbytky nátěru a rez. Asi dost stará."

„Asi blbá otázka, ale je to jen ten samej typ nebo přímo tatáž trubka?"

Lestrada překvapilo, že takovou otázku nepoložil Sherlock, asi dnes opravdu nemá svůj den.

Anderson se zatvářil rozpačitě: „No to jsme vlastně ještě nezkoumali."

„Tak se na to mrkněte. Možná zjistíte, že to není neprve třetí oběť."

Sherlock se konečně chytil: „Samozřejmě, že jich bude víc. Je to očividné protože …."

Jak mluvil, inspektora napadlo, že je to typický projev jejich rozdílného přístupu. Sherlock musel pokaždé všem dát najevo, jací jsou idioti, že na to nepřišli taky. Evidentní! Nudné! Samozřejmé!

Edie si možná často myslela totéž, ale to už ji musel někdo hodně štvát, aby z něj veřejně dělala vola. Když něco vysvětlovala, snažila se předstírat, že to přece všichni vědí a ona je jen první, kdo to říká nahlas.

Další půl hodinu rozebírali případ. Pak se Edwina ozvala „Sorry lidi, ale potřebuju si sednout. Nevadí Molly, pokud si půjčím tvou kancelář?"

„Jasně. Je Ti dobře?"

„V pohodě, jen už moc dlouho stojím. Než to tady dořešíte lidičky, dám si svačinu." Obrátila se ke svému partnerovi „Aspoň se můžeš jít mrknout do laborky na tu rez. Vidím, jak se na to třeseš!"

O hodinu později si Lestrade potřeboval dát kávu a rozhodl se nahlédnout do Mollina kanclíku, zda je Edie v pořádku.

Potichu otevřel dveře a nakoukl dovnitř. Málem ho zasáhl jablečný ohryzek, který přeletěl celou místnost a dopadl do koše vedle dveří.

Na druhé straně pracovny seděla Edwina, nohy měla opřené o protější židli a vykládala do telefonu cosi o zmrzlině. „... dobře tak vanilkovou, ale teď musím končit zlato. Vrátíme se brzy. Papa!"

„Promiň Lestrede, to neměl být atentát na tvou osobu, ale neobtěžoval ses klepat. Děje se něco?"

„Ne, já jen jen že jsem si do automatu pro kafe, tak jestli něco nepotřebuješ."

„Kafe mám zakázaný a víš, že jsem ho stejně nikdy neměla moc ráda."

„Takže holky už to vědí? Co na to říkaly?"

„Jsou nadšený, že budou mít bratříčky."

Když viděla inspektorův nechápavý pohled dodala: „Ony to tak berou, vhodné jednoslovné pojmenování stejně angličtina nemá, a krom toho výraz „synovénašichnáhradníchrodičů" zní jednoduše blbě. Takže bratříčci a hotovo! Mimochodem byl dnes ráno Sherlock hodně protivnej? V ordinaci jsem ho málem uškrtila!"

„Bojí se o tebe! Tohle je jen jeho způsob, jak to dát najevo."

„Já vím, ale přehání to. Vícečetné těhotenství, navíc v mém věku se vždycky bere jako rizikový. Preventivně."

Podíval se se na její bříško. „Stejně tomu pořád nedovedu uvěřit."

„Já taky ne . Je to skoro zázrak! S Allanem jsme to marně zkoušeli čtyři roky a to jsem byla o deset let mladší."

„No teď jsem myslel spíš na Sherlocka. On je poslední člověk na světě u kterého bych čekal, že si najde ženskou a pořídí děti."

„No v plánu to nebylo, za to může ten týden ve Walesu."

„No máš na něj přímo zázračný vliv. A není na čase udělat další krok?"

„Zbláznil ses? Sherlock a oženit se?"

„Ty bys ho určitě přesvědčila, kdybys chtěla. Ty takové věci dokážeš."

„Jaké věci máš na mysli?"

„Občas mám pocit, že umíš dělat kouzla. S lidmi. Vždyť si přece dala dohromady Molly s Fredem, před dvěma lety jsi mě dokopala k tomu, abych pozval Helen na rande. A to víš, že Anderson konečně požádal o rozvod a stěhuje se k Sally. Táhl to na obě strany roky, dokud si mu na vánoce nepromluvila do duše. A to nemluvím o Sherlockovi, od doby, co jste spolu občas zapomíná být nesnesitelnej."

„No sem tam někoho trochu postrčím, připouštím. Ale lidi nejsou kulečníkový koule, nekutálej se vždycky tam, kam je nasměruješ. Takže na mě všechno svádět nemůžeš."

„A co s tou svatbou? Myslel jsem, že jako katolík bereš tyhle věci vážně."

„Za moje teologický názory by mě ve středověku zaručeně upálili a občas šokuju i našeho liberálního faráře, takže tolik k mému náboženskému vyznání." ušklíbla se.

"Od kdy jsi vlastně takovej vyznavač svazku manželského, pokud vím tak ten tvůj se zrovna nepovedl a s Helenou se do chomoutu neženete."

„V našem věku už to nepotřebujem, děti máme oba už velký ..."

„Aha. Takže je to otázka věku? Jak starej musí podle tebe člověk být, aby se nemusel ženit?" dívala se na něj s ironickým úsměvem.

„Myslel jsem, že když teď spolu budete mít děti, tak by se to patřilo. A tobě přece manželství vyšlo, nemůžeš tvrdit, že máš s tou institucí špatné zkušenosti."

„Aby bylo jasno, byla jsem s Allanem šťastná až do posledního dne. Ale svatba není něco, co spácháš, protože to od tebe ostatní čekaj. Měl by to bejt významnej den v tvým životě a měl by to bejt den, na kterej budeš mít krásný vzpomínky, kdy budeš šťastnej! Prostě svatba nebude. Tohle mu nemůžu udělat!"

„Jasně, že my chlapy si moc nepotrpíme na všechny ty parádičky okolo, nóbl šaty, kytky, dorty a houfy příbuznejch. A pro Sherlocka to jsou tuplem sentimentální zbytečnosti. Ale ty to říkaš, jako by s ho měla vystavit mučení. Tak příšerný to přece nebude."

„Ne?" upřela na něj své šedozelené oči a nadzvedla obočí.

Trochu nejistě pokračoval: „Tak si prostě skočte na nejbližší úřad. To by snad šlo. Stačí vám dva prstýnky a … „ zarazil se.

„... ano správně Gregory. Svědek!"

John. John Watson. Teprve teď mu to došlo: jediný člověk, kterého by Sherlock Holmes akceptoval jako svatebního svědka a jediný, který nepřijde. Tahle rána se úplně nezahojila ani po třech letech.

Shodila nohy ze židličky, opřela si hlavu do dlaní a zadívala se do země: „Vidíš Gregu! Ani já neumím dělat zázraky, i když bych někdy moc, moc chtěla."

Chvíli oba mlčeli, inspektorovi bylo jasné, že mají oba před očima ten samý obrázek. Hubeného detektiva, který tiskne svému příteli na břicho šálu, stále víc červenou než modrou, malého doktora v jeho náručí, kašlajícího krev a ten strašlivě prázdný výraz v Sherlockvě tváři, když se doktorovy oči zahleděly do prázdna.

Lestrade tehdy nevěřil, že to Sherlock zvládne. Nekolik týdnů se bál zvednout telefon v obavě, že ho zavolají k případu sebevraždy na Baker street.

Ale k překvapení mnohých se z toho detektiv nakonec dostal. Nebylo to samozřejmě stejné jako předtím, Sherlock poněkud zkrotl, občas se na místě činu kousl do rtu, když se chystal říct „Johne", skoro se přestal vozit po Andersonovi a Donovanová mu také od té doby nikdy neřekla „pošuku".

Nicméně to strašné období přežil, zase řešil případy, nadával členům Yardu do idiotů a projevoval maniakální radost nad pořádně zašmodrchanou vraždou. Lestrade byl přesvědčen, ze to byla hlavně Edwinina zásluha. A pak, že ta ženská nedělá zázraky!

Podívala se po něm a jako by mu četla myšlenky: „Možná tak malé zázraky v mezích zákona. Ale neboj se, o slavnostní raut nepřijdeš. Na křtiny tě samozřejme pozveme."

Lestrade byl vděčný za změnu tématu: „Anglikánské nebo katolické?"

„No vzhledem k tomu, že budem mít dvojčata, mohli bychm to vzít napůl, ale budou katolické. Tohle jsem si prosadila – schovala jsem mu nikotinové náplasti a po třech dnech povolil."

„A kmotry už máte vybrané? Nebude to problém, najít mezi vašima blízkýma další katolíky?"

„No když bych zalovila v rodině, tak ani ne. Ale není to podmínka, jak jsem říkala, náš farář je velice liberální. Prý stačí lidé dobré vůle, ... tak nevím jestli by ho ve středověku neupálii taky." zasmála se.

„Dohodli jsme se, že každý vybere jednoho kmotra. Chvíli jsem uvažovala, že řeknu sestře, ale když to bude kluk, požádám Freda, ostatně jsem kmotrou jejich dcery."

Zase zvážněla: „Koho osloví Sherlock, to ví jen Bůh." povzdechla si.

V tom se otevřely dveře a do místnosti se nahrnuli další lidé, první Sherlock, pak Molly nakonec Sally s Andersonem.

„Kde se couráš Lestrade? Udělali jsme průlom. Měla jsi pravdu, je to skoro určitě ta samá trubka." obrátil se na Edwinu "Vsadím se, že testy prokážou přítomnost DNA předchzích obětí. Víš co to znamená? Není to profík z podvětí, ten by netrval tak posedle na stejné zbrani! Je to sériový vrah! To je skvělé!" začal radostně pobíhat po kanceláři.

Edie popadla svoje věci: „Tak a můžem jít pro dnešek domů?"

„Jasně, hned. Toje skvělý! Aleluja!"

Edwina prošla na chodbu a ostatní dámy ji následovaly, Lestrade si všimnul, že si Moly svlékla bílý plášť a a obrací se dokola, aby si ji mohly prohlédnout. Evidentně se rozhořela odložená debata o italské halence. Nic pro chlapy.

Andersonovi zazvonil mobil a odešel si vyřídit hovor na vzdálenější konec chodby. Lestrade s Holmesem osaměli v Molliině pracovně. Sherlockův záchvat radosti pominul, zatvářil se rozpačitě a uděla krok ke dveřím, ale zastavil se: „Už musíme jít, … stav se zítra." stále váhal s odchodem.

„Eh … Gregu?" další malý zázrak, za který vděčí zrzavé milovnici klobouků, napadlo Lestrada, Sherlock mu konečne přestal komolit jméno.

Zadíval se na vytáhlého detektiva, vypadal podivne nejistě a ztraceně, šedomodré oči měly téměř bolestný výraz.

„ ... hmm, eh...šel bys mému synovi za kmotra?"


End file.
